Vegeta in Pokemon land
by Kichigai Joshi
Summary: Sequel to "Veget dreams about Pokemon" *NOTE* do not read if you like Pokemon


I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Pokemon. I do not own any of the characters. I am not making any money off of this story.  
  
This is the sequal to "Vegeta dreams about Pokemon"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta wake up already. Gee's its already 11:00 am." Bulma shook Vegeta hoping he would wake up. It didnt work. She picked up a pillow and hit him in the head with it. "WAKE UP VEGETA!!"  
  
Vegeta sat up. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN??!! I was having a good dream. Why the hell did you have to wake me up?!"  
  
"It's 11:00 am Vegeta. It's time to wake up."  
  
"Damnit woman. First you make me watch that stupid show with the brat and now you wake me up from my dream? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Vegeta got out of bed and got dressed. He walked down to the kitchen to see that Trunks was in there eating some more of those fattening snacks that he always ate. "You owe me brat."  
  
"What do you mean dad?" Trunks' face was covered in ice cream.  
  
"You made me watch that stupid show for baka's last night. Thats ok though. I had a rather amusing dream about them. I just wish I could do it again." That gave Vegeta an idea. "Woman!!!" He ran down to her lab. He opened her door to see that she was in there, as always.  
  
"What is it Vegeta im really buisy. This had better be good." Bulma didnt notice that Vegeta was slowly making his way to her junk pile. She had recently made a device that could take you into different dimensions. "What is it Vegeta? Im loosing my patience."  
  
"Shutup Baka. I just need some metal." He grabed the dimension jumper and ran out of the room.  
'Hmmm.....I know how I can get the brat back. I'll get Kakkorott's brat back for everything he's done to me too.' He walked back to the kitchen where Trunks was. "Come on Trunks we are going to the mall."  
  
Trunks looked up at him with a confused look on his face. Then he started to look around the kitchen. "Huh? Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Yes now hurry up before I change my mind." Trunks got ready and they both headed of to the Son house.   
  
Goten answered the door. "Hi Trunks. Hi Vegeta. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Dad's being nice. Im not sure what to do but he offered to take us to the mall."   
  
Vegeta walked into the house. "Kakkorott." He walked into the kitchen and Goku was there. "Come on we are leaving."  
  
"Where are we going Vegeta?" Goku had his mouth full of rice.  
  
"We are going to the amusment park."  
  
"OOOOOH Goody. Just a minute." Goku used his super speed to get ready fast.  
  
The guys got halfway to the city when Vegeta landed. The rest of the guys followed. "Hey Vegeta why did we stop here?"  
  
"Well Kakkorott..... We arent going where I said we were. We are going somewhere else." Vegeta pulled out the dimensional jumper that Bulma had made. "Last night I had the greatest dream. I didnt want it to end and then the woman woke me up. So I am going to finish what I started." Vegeta set the cooridance of where he wanted to go and pressed the button to go.  
  
  
The Guys landed in an open field. Much like the one in Vegeta's dream. Only it had more trees and a river nearby.  
  
"Hey this looks like someplace from Pokemon. Hey dad? Where are we."  
  
Vegeta just looks down at Trunks and smiles his evil smile. He looks back up again. "Well brat, I told you you owed me. You had your fun last night, well so did I, but thats not the point. I want to have some more fun."   
  
*Sounding kind of far off* "So Ash, where are we headed today?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Misty, but I know that there is a city somewhere around here. Come on its not that far off."  
  
"Pika."  
  
"Now for some fun." Vegeta rubbed his hands together. He pulled out another device that he had stolen from Bulma about two months ago. "You see this? This can make anything that I want." He put it back in his pocket. All of a sudden Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and the other guy (i dont know what his name is becuase i dont watch the show) walked out from behind some shadows.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH WHATS THAT RAT??? GET IT AWAY!!! GET IT AWAY!!!" Goku didnt know what to do. He got scared. (hey i would be too) He turned Super Saiyan and blasted it. The blast caused Pikachu to die immediatly.   
  
"NOOOOOO!!!! DAD!!!! WHY DID YOU KILL PIKACHU?????"  
  
"Yeah Mister. Now you are gonna have to pay."  
  
"HAHAHAHA. My dream has become a reality." Vegeta pulled out the thing that can make anything and made a gun. "Now then, I suggest you watch." He pointed the gun at Misty.  
  
"NOOOO!! DAD!!! You cant kill Misty." Trunks jumped at Vegeta hoping to push him down so he couldnt shoot misty. He just put his other hand up. Trunks ran into it.  
  
"Shut up brat. Kakkorott. I am going to get rid of these things once and for all. Hold the brats and make them watch."  
  
Goku did as Vegeta said. He didnt want these scary things to run around anymore.  
  
"Now then. I hope you all watch carefully. Especially you brats. Ill teach you to watch this stupid show. These are my special expoding bullets." Vegeta shot a bullet into misty's forehead. "Ok everyone, take cover!" Everyone ran away from Misty. When they were all far enough away they looked back at misty. Blood was running down her face from where Vegeta shot her. Her head exploded. Bloody chuncks of her head flew up into the air and then fell to the ground. Some of the blood splatered onto Vegeta. "HAHAHAHA! That takes care of that bitch." Misty's headless body fell to the ground. The blood from her neck started to spew out onto the ground staining it.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Goten and Trunks yelled. Goku was still holding them back.  
  
"Oh my god. You sick bastard."  
  
Vegeta turned to the guy whos name I dont know. "Hmmmm.... I guess you dont want to die do you? Well I'll give you a chance, put out all of your Pokemon' and I will not kill you." Vegeta flew up into the air and shot a big bang attack at the ground creating a giant hole. "Put all of your pitiful Pokemon in there. "  
  
"No way. There's no way in hell that I am going to put my Pokemon in there for you to kill."  
  
"Have it your way." Vegeta walked up to Misty's headless body and pick up one of the Poke' balls. (i really dont think thats what you call them) "Who ever the hell this is I choose you." Vegeta threw the ball onto the ground and one of the Pokemon came out. It was SiDuck. (I dont know if that how you spell it.) Vegeta looked at it. "Oh whats this its pregnant." (I dont know if that can happen but in my story it can.) Vegeta picked up the SiDuck and opened up its stomach with a knife that he had so thoughtfully brought with him.   
  
"What are you doing Vegeta? Stop it please!!!!"  
  
"Shut up brat or you are going to be next."  
  
With the SiDuck's stomach now open he stuck his hand in and pulled out 5 baby SiDucks. He threw the other SiDuck down to the ground. "Now what to do with these unwanted guests. I know." With the first one he squeezed it and all of its gut spilled out of it's head.   
  
Goten and Trunks closed their eyes.  
  
"Kakkorott make sure that the brats are watching." Goku complied with Vegeta's wish.  
  
"STOP IT!!!! LEAVE THE LITTLE SIDUCKS ALONE!!"  
  
"You guys are no fun. Maybe I should liven things up a litte bit." Vegeta picked up the guts of the SiDuck he had just killed and shoved it down Ash's throut. Ash spit it up but Vegeta just shoved it back down. "Damnit dont spit up. I thougt Duck was supposed to tasted good. Hey brats, what is your favorite firework? What is it? Oh yes it is Pop Its. Well come and see my new and improved pop its." Vegeta made a 4 explosives and shoved them into the baby SiDucks' mouths'. Then he threw each one down to the ground 1 by 1. And one by one the exploded on the ground. Their blood splaterd all over the ground. "Well now then if you dont put all of your pokemon in that hole that is exaclty what is going to happend to you."  
  
Since Ash and the other guy didnt want that to happen to them they got out all of their Pokemon and put them into the hole. "Now that is more like it. Watch and see my ultiamte weopon." He made a BFG (also known as Big Fucken Gun) "Every one this is going to be big." Vegeta fired his BFG into the hole. There was a big explosion and all of a sudden a big wave of blood and bones came out of the hole. Vegeta was prepared for this. He had made a glass like cover for the hole to keep in the blood. He turned to Ash and his friend. "Now its your turn"  
  
"But you said you wouldnt kill us."   
  
"I lied. Kakkorott let them go and grab Ash's friend." Goku did this.  
  
"NO daddy. dont. please." Trunks and Goten were brought down to tears.  
  
"SHUT UP." Vegeta grabed Ash. "Now Kakkorott do what I do." Vegeta dunked Ash into the pool of Polemon Blood and bones and drowned him. Goku did the same to the other guys. "Now then My day is complete. Thats what you brats get for liking such a stupid show."  
  
"Thank you Vegeta. I always hated it when Goten watched that show."  
  
"Now to get back home." Vegeta pulled out his dimensional jumper and pressed the button to go home. When they got there Chi-Chi and Bulma were standing there looking pretty pissed off. "What do you want woman?"   
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE SAW THE WHOLE THING ON TODAY'S EPISODE!!!!"  
  
"GOKU!!!!!! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten were still crying.   
  
"Now you guys have to watch Trunks' full library of Pokemon and Digimon tapes for your punishment."   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
(Ok thats it. i know im twisted but hey its me your talking about. they dont call me dizzychick for nothing.) 


End file.
